


Daylight

by Lyra_Eaton



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Eaton/pseuds/Lyra_Eaton
Summary: El destino de ella era morir, el de él era no encontrar el amor… Es curioso ver como una sola decisión puede cambiarlo todo.





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Cenizas

 

Estoy en medio de lo que hasta ahora consideraba hogar, es sorprendente la forma en la que todo puede cambiar de un segundo a otro. Todo alrededor mío son llamas, lo sé aún sin siquiera voltear, y es que no puedo apartar mi vista del frente, no puedo mirar a otro lado sino al lugar en el que debería estar, el que me vio nacer, en donde estaba todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, mis padres.

No me importaban las paredes, los pisos y los muebles que quedaron aplastados por los escombros, no me importaban los lujos y la cantidad de ropa que había en mi armario, importaban las únicas dos personas en las que me había apoyado, que me amaban sin importar que, las que me conocían realmente.

Jamás volverían y jamás tendría la oportunidad de despedirme.

Las explosiones a mi alrededor entorpecieron mi oído, sólo podía escuchar ecos, ecos de gritos, de horror y destrucción; debería correr, sé que debería moverme de aquí al menos, pero no lo hago, parece que he echado raíces y esta tierra por fin me ha reclamado como suya. Es obvio que no pienso con claridad, estoy demasiado aturdida para luchar, estoy demasiado sola como para querer salir de esto.

Escucho susurros diciendo mi nombre, por un segundo pienso que es él, tal vez es mi padre que le está recordando a la tierra que si bien me ha servido de lugar para crecer, no me ha ayudado en nada, no merece reclamos ni merece tenerme postrada ante ella, tal vez viene por mí, para llevarme al lugar al que pertenezco, que es junto a él y mi madre.

Las voces vienen de mi espalda y me muero por verlo aunque sea sólo por un segundo nuevamente, giro mi cabeza lentamente, mi visión no es clara, es empañada por el humo y por las llamas propagadas por doquier, hasta que se empieza a distinguir una figura, alta y musculosa, que no es la de mi padre, la reconozco, se quién es y por fin puedo distinguir que si es él quien me ha estado llamando, y contario a lo que percibí no susurra, sino grita, veo la preocupación en su rostro y los ánimos que me infunde para que me mueva de donde estoy, ahora puedo saber que grita mi nombre y me alienta para que vaya con él.

Entonces es cuando comienzo a hilar pensamientos, tengo dos opciones, una es quedarme, fundirme con el distrito, uniéndome a los que me aman; otra es luchar, salir de aquí y tratar de sobrevivir, me duele de tan solo pensarlo, pero creo que mis padres querrían que eligiera lo segundo.

Siento que se abre una herida desgarradora en el centro de mi pecho, porque he tomado una decisión, he decidido dejarlos; luego nos encontraremos, pienso mientras echo una última vista a lo que tan solo unos minutos atrás era mi hogar.


	2. Campamento

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la gran Suzanne Collins, yo únicamente los tomo prestados para desatar mi loca imaginación y crear historias que espero sean de su agrado.

Capítulo 2: Campamento

Siento que se abre una herida desgarradora en el centro de mi pecho, porque he tomado una decisión, he decidido dejarlos; luego nos encontraremos, pienso mientras echo una última vista a lo que tan solo unos minutos atrás era mi hogar.

Como si hubieran levantado el hechizo que me retenía, todo mi cuerpo reaccionó, volviéndome rápidamente, para entonces Gale estaba frente a mí, ya había acortado los pocos metros que nos separaban, él no esperó a que terminara de reaccionar, simplemente me tomó del brazo y me sirvió de apoyo para poder moverme al fin.

A penas y sabía lo que hacía, avanzamos deprisa, esquivando obstáculos, evitando llamas y tratando de no ser el blanco de alguna de las bombas, nos dirigíamos hacia el lado del bosque lo cual era obvio, es el sitio más seguro que se me ocurre, donde nos podemos ocultar y podremos subsistir por más tiempo.

Por fin llegamos a la cerca que nos confinaba dentro del distrito, sabía lo que seguía a continuación, debíamos cruzar, lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado, cuando prácticamente le rogué a Katniss que me dejara acompañarla al bosque.

En un acto que me pareció para infundirme seguridad, Gale se recostó sobre la tierra y sin importar las probabilidades de que la malla estuviera electrificada comenzó a arrastrarse por debajo de un hueco lo suficientemente grande para dejar pasar su cuerpo al otro lado, una vez ahí se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y volteó hacia mí.

-Tu turno Undersee.

Sólo atiné a asentir y rápidamente imité sus movimientos para verme del otro lado en menos de un minuto.

Una vez juntos comenzamos a trotar, a un ritmo más tranquilo que el que tomamos para escapar pero más rápido que ir caminando, tomamos un camino desconocido para mí y di gracias mentalmente que él me encontrara y me estuviera guiando, ya que de otra forma jamás podría haber llegado al lugar en el que suponía que debían estar los demás sobrevivientes.

Supe que el lugar estaba cerca cuando vi unas figuras que se percibían entre los árboles y sólo pude confirmarlo al estar lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el pánico colectivo, me detuve un poco a observarlo todo, algunos gritaban, otros se movían de un sitio a otro sin ningún destino en especial, algunos yacían tendidos sin heridas aparentes pero bastantes aturdidos, y claro, había otros que trataban de ayudar en cualquier cosa.

Fui consciente de mí misma cuando de nuevo sentí la fuerte mano de Gale tomando mi brazo, esta vez con más delicadeza, tenía la vista fija en un punto no tan lejano, me concentré en observar lo que veía, era una especie de espacio improvisado en donde se encontraban las personas heridas, por supuesto que se hallaba ahí Prim y la señora Everdeen tratando en la medida de lo posible aliviar las dolencias de la gente.

Un poco antes de llegar donde ellas Gale se detuvo abruptamente, se paró frente a mí y en un gesto que no sabría cómo interpretar levantó mi barbilla con su mano para que mi mirada se cruzara con la suya.

-Ahora estás a salvo- me dijo con una voz que intentaba transmitir la poca tranquilidad que se pudiera –Siéntate ahí- desvió la mirada hacia adelante haciéndome girar la cabeza, ahí estaba una piedra que bien podría fungir como silla –Espera tu turno para que la señora Everdeen se asegure que no tienes ningún daño, ahora tengo que irme, pero nos veremos pronto- terminó la conversación que si no me equivoco, era la más larga que alguna vez hayamos tenido, evadiendo el hecho claro, de que yo no le había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Me ayudó a sentarme, sosteniendo mis hombros con sus manos y, luego de echarme una última mirada se dirigió con Prim, mi mirada siguió sus pasos, vi como le decía algo y se giraba para mirarme, haciendo que Prim también me observara y luego asintiera.

En el tiempo de espera sólo pude imaginarme el aspecto que debía tener, la desorientación y confusión que debía expresar, Gale y yo nunca fuimos particularmente amigos, nuestros caminos estaban indudablemente unidos por Katniss, nuestra amistad con ella era lo único que teníamos en común; sin embargo, él se había comportado muy atento conmigo, me salvó la vida y hasta creo que podía ver un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos. Aunque seguramente esto último se debía más a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos los que sobrevivimos al ataque. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron, ya que una dulce voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Madge, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Te has hecho daño?- Me preguntó la pequeña Prim, que pesé a todos los horrores que había tenido que enfrentar hasta ahora aún conservaba su sonrisa amable.

-Yo… creo que no… no me he herido de gravedad, me siento bien- respondí, mientras ella me echaba una mirada analítica.

-Oh, tienes varias heridas en los brazos, pero, con un simple lavado sanarán, iré por lo necesario, no tardaré.

En un rápido parpadeo fue y vino casi corriendo, traía en el hombro una bolsa, cuando llegó junto a mi comenzó a sacar unos frasquitos.

-Suerte que nos ha dado tiempo a mamá y a mí sacar algunos remedios- me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Esto dolerá un poco, pero es mejor que nada.

Sentí un escozor recorrer mi brazo al caer una gota de algún menjurje sobre una de mis heridas, así fue de una por una hasta terminar con uno de mis brazos, luego se pasó al otro. Si dolía, pero ahora, en este momento no me importaba, tenía un dolor mucho más grande y permanente en el centro de mi pecho, y sospechaba que ni la medicina de más alta tecnología podría calmarlo.

Mis ojos vagaron de nuevo en toda la gente que quedó, todos compartíamos la pérdida del hogar, y la mayoría habíamos perdido un ser querido. Una lágrima amenazó por salir, pero la contuve, ahora no parecía un buen momento para dejarme caer, aún no estaba a salvo, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, si comenzaba a llorar ahora, no podría parar, y lo menos que quería era ser un estorbo, definitivamente tenía que apoyar en algo para tratar de dispersar mis pensamientos.

-Crees que, talvez pueda ayudar a tu madre y a ti en algo- dije en una voz tan baja que temí que no me hubiera escuchado y que tuviera que repetirlo de nuevo.

-Claro- respondió Prim después de pensárselo un poco –Siempre nos vendrá bien un par de manos extras, ahora te explico lo que puedes hacer- me dijo, mientras comenzaba a guardar de nuevo en la bolsa las botellitas que usó para curarme.

Me pare con decisión y fui tras ella, nos detuvimos frente a un par de personas que como yo solo tenían algunos rasguños y quemaduras leves, me enseñó lo que tenía que hacer, valorar la extensión y profundidad de la herida, si era nada más que un rasguño por el momento solo se limpiaba con un poco de agua y se colocaba una gotita de uno de los frasquitos que me explicó era un tipo de antiséptico que evitaría que más tarde se infectara. A las personas que tenían heridas más profundas tenía que limpiarlas de igual forma, sin embargo el cuidado era más estricto, no sólo utilizar agua, sino un tipo de jabón que tenían en un frasco más grande, y luego enjuagar y secar perfectamente, para después colocar el antiséptico. Después de enseñarme la técnica, fue mi turno de hacer unas cuantas curaciones bajo su supervisión, una vez que estuvo segura de mi aprendizaje, pude ir yo sola.

La luz natural estaba por apagarse, por lo que algunos chicos comenzaron a juntar ramas para poder hacer una fogata, no fui muy consciente del tiempo hasta ese momento, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y yo me preparaba mentalmente a la idea de tener que pasar la noche en el bosque. Ya que terminé de curar heridas, fui de nuevo tras Prim, para ver en que más podía ayudarla.

Me encontré con un hombre apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, en un intento de evitar soltar alaridos de dolor y estando a un paso de soltar lágrimas; y luego, a una pequeña de pelo dorado muy concentrada en un corte tan profundo que estaba siendo cosido, me quedé pasmada, viendo la forma en la que con suma habilidad su aguja cruzaba la piel, y como hacia algún tipo de nudos para hacer que ambos extremos de la herida se aproximaran de nuevo.

Al sentir mi presencia tras de ella me explicó que sólo ciertas heridas de profundidad y características específicas estaban siendo suturadas, que para eso era la valoración, ya que no tenían material suficiente y había que usar las cosas estrictamente necesarias en aquellos que más lo necesitaran.

Me enseñó la forma en que pasaba la aguja de media luna que tenía y los nudos que se hacían para mantener afrontados los bordes de la piel. Al terminar sólo pasó una gasa limpia por la herida para limpiar lo poco de sangre que había salido y luego la tapó con otra.

Dejamos al hombre tendido donde estaba y Prim le dijo que estaríamos cerca por si se le ofrecía algo. Nos alejamos un poco y después ella me preguntó si quería intentarlo, si quería suturar a una persona. Asentí, la seguí hasta llegar con otro hombre que tenía una gran cortada en el muslo. Primero lo lave como me indicó antes que lo hiciera y tras enjuagarlo y secarlo Prim me tendió unos guantes, una vez puestos abrió un sobre que contenía la aguja con el hilo, los saqué y comencé a coser la piel, al principio sentí muchos nervios, sin embargo, cada vez fui adquiriendo más confianza, pronto terminé y proseguí a colocarle el parche que cubriría la herida.

Nos alejamos, no sin antes avisarle al hombre que cualquier molestia que tuviera no dudara en hablarnos.

-Aprendes rápido- dijo Prim luego de habernos acercado al lugar donde estaban las provisiones que Prim y su madre sacaron con rapidez de su hogar antes del bombardeo y que ahora eran tan útiles.

-Digamos que nunca he temido a la sangre ni a ese tipo de cosas- le dije tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible –Además, en serio necesito estar ocupada- tras este comentario me miró con comprensión, y pude ver en sus ojos que ella necesitaba lo mismo, su estado como el de todos era de incertidumbre, sin embargo el de ella y su madre era mucho peor, puesto que desconocían lo que le había pasado a Katniss, no sabían si vivía o había muerto, o si era mejor lo primero que lo segundo.

Después fuimos tras la Sra. Everdeen y esta vez me limité a ayudar pasándole algunas cosas, luego la noche calló y la posibilidad de hacer más por los heridos se acabó, ahora solo quedaba la tarea de montar guardia para cuidar de los más graves, para lo cual ofrecí mi ayuda.

La fogata resplandecía, la gente se veía más calmada y, ya que tenía tiempo para pensar, recordé que había alguien que me prometió volver y que aún no lo hacía. Me preocupé, pero rápidamente deseché el pensamiento cuando recordé que no hay nadie más aquí que conozca el bosque lo suficiente como para regresar sano y salvo.

Fue entonces cuando llegó el primer grupo de chicos que se había ido con él, eran seis, y de a dos en dos traían una vasija con agua, después llegaron otros chicos con utensilios de cocina, necesarios para nuestra incierta supervivencia. Me preguntaba que parte de la ciudad había quedado lo suficientemente intacta para que ellos pudieran traer todo eso.

Comenzaron a servir el agua, los vasos que trajeron fueron suficientes para que se repartiera uno por familia, yo compartí con Prim y la Sra. Everdeen para que los demás alcanzaran sin problemas. No fui totalmente consciente de la sed hasta que sorbí un poco, y ahí me di cuenta también que mi garganta quemaba, producto de la cantidad de humo que aspiré en la huida.

Las guardias serían hechas por hombres principalmente, aunque dudo que alguien pudiera conciliar el sueño de todas formas. En nuestro lado del campamento, el hospital improvisado, las guardias fueron divididas en dos, pero probablemente yo estaría en ambas, puesto que dormir no era una de mis prioridades.

En la primera me tocó vigilar, un par de horas la pasé dando vueltas entre los heridos, luego me detuve y me quedé sentada cerca de las provisiones. Me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba puesto que todas las personas a excepción de los que hacían guardia yacían dormidos.

Nada pasó dentro de mi guardia, todo estuvo demasiado tranquilo, tocó mi turno para dormir, pese a las insistencias de quererme quedar más tiempo despierta, me convencieron diciendo que me necesitaban fuerte para lo que se venía en la mañana y sin más remedio simplemente me fui y me recosté en un pedazo de tierra que quedaba libre.

Mi cabeza tocó la yerba fría y comencé a pensar de nuevo en donde se habría metido Gale, la mayoría de los chicos con los que partió habían regresado, sólo él y un par más seguían fuera, traté de repetirme el monólogo que decía que el más que nadie estaría bien rondando en el bosque a estas horas, que no había de que preocuparse y que seguro volvería al amanecer. Mientras me repetía estas palabras, sin darme cuenta, fui arrastrada por el sueño profundo. Todo se hizo obscuro y mi mente se apagó poco a poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos aquellos que lean este fic son invitados cordialmente a dejar sus comentarios, no hay nada mejor que saber sus opiniones, igualmente los invito a leer mis otras historias y dejar muchos más comentarios ahí.
> 
> Sin más que agregar: 
> 
> LARGA VIDA A LOS FANFICS!


End file.
